terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Messages
All custom Death Messages from the wiki are shown here. Death messages * Player was forgotten. (Death by Forgotten Beast) * Player couldn't escape from the Nature's Goddess' will (Death by Holy Venom) * Player was spat on. (Death by any Vile Spit projectile from both enemies and players) * Player spontaneously combusted. (Death by Geyser Gas) * Player stained his/her scarf with blood. (If killed whilst wearing Golden's Brown Scarf) * Player got sucked dry (Death by Blood Sucker and Leech) *Player got terminated. (Death by Earth Lord's Earthen Deathray) *Player died for no reason. (Game glitches out and accidentally kills you) *Player was turned into a poyo. (Killed by a poyo) * Player had his soul splashed! (Killed by Soul Splash) * Player did KABOOM! (Death by explosives) * Player was burned by demons! (Death by Demonic Flames, Demonic Inferno or Spewstan) *Player will be on the naughty list next Christmas. (Killed by Santa-NK1). *Player lost the staring contest. (Killed by Eye of Cthulhu, The Quadro-eye, The Triplets(excluding Spewstan) or The Twins) *Player lost his life and his dignity because of PvP. (Killed by Copper Shortsword in multiplayer) *Player was smashed to bits by PvP's carnivorous horses. (Killed by Horse Staff in multiplayer) *Player was chopped up into thin slices by PvP. (Killed by Storm Of Blades in multiplayer) * Player isn't familiar with the Demonic Toolbox! (Killed by any of the Demonic Tools) *Player got swept away. (Killed by The Tornado Master) *Player was judged. (Killed in The Judgement) *Player lost his head. (Killed in the Insanity) *Player got spotted. (Killed by Eyezor or Demon Eye) *Player was turned to gold. (Killed by Midas) *Player was killed by PvP's anime reference. (Killed by Death Note in multiplayer. 49% chance) *PvP glitched Player. (Killed by I Am ERr0r in multiplayer) *Player became a mushroom. (Killed by Shroomanator) *PvP pwned Player. (Killed by Pwnhammer in multiplayer) *Player was turned into a tree by PvP. (Killed by Tree-aformer in multiplayer) *Player couldn't escape the fiery jowls of the Underworld. (Killed in Hard Mode Hell) *Player was infernally eradicated. (Killed by Stan) *PvP deleted Player (Killed in multiplayer by any One Use Spell with a 50% chance) *PvP had a spell go wrong on Player (Killed in multiplayer by any One Use Spell with a 50% chance) *Player hates physics. (Either die from a boulder, die from fall damage or die while Gravitation Potion is active) *Player got turned into raw flesh. (Die from WOF/Wall Of Flesh, or The Fleshballs) *Player got turned into nuts 'n' bolts. (Die from any Mechanical Enemy or boss) *Player hates twilight. (Die from a werewolf or vampire) *Player is on Team Werewolf. (Die from vampire) *Player is on Team Vampire. (Die from werewolf) *Player now hates Death Note because of PvP. (Die from Death Note in multiplayer. 50% chance) * Player just got sharked by PvP (When killed by shark from El Remolino) * Player became chum. (When Killed by Megalodon.) * Player got skelet0wned (when killed by skeletal enemy) * Player sucks at fighting Mega Mimic. (When sucked up by Mega Mimic) * Player was crushed up for the next person to use. (When killed by a Mimic) * Player couldn't stand the heat (When killed by enemy in Solar Storm event) * Player's soul was ripped apart (When defeated by Eye of Uranus, Athena's Brain, or Cerbeworm) * Player turned to bones (When killed by any enemy in the Skeleton Siege event) * Player got laser'd by Pvp (Killed by Delta in PvP) * Player got Kira'd by (Killed by [[Death Note] in multiplayer. 1% chance) * Player Blasted by King joe in Pedan(Killed by King Joe) * Player' soul was cursed to be tortured until the end of eternity by the evil Lord, Rugala. (When killed by Rugala) * Player`s organs were eaten by Necrophageon.(When killed by Necrophageon) * Player`s eyes were burned (When killed by TheBlazingEye) * Player didn't turn away. (Killed after blinded by flashbang) * Player's corpse was dissolved. (Killed by corrosive gas grenade) * Player didn't hold onto his explosives carefully enough (killed by own explosive) * Player didn't have common sense (death by fall with full health) * Player was annihilated by machine gun fire (killed by automatic firearm) * Player couldn't tell the difference (killed by lava pool, with water pool nearby) * Player is now used for target practice (killed by enemy with ranged weapon) * Player didn't bring enough ammo (dead with ranged weapons, but no ammo) * Player conveniently ran out of mana (dead with less than one star of mana) * Player lost his footing (dying from fall damage after knocked back) * Player isn't even playing the damn game (killed at spawn, after not moving for 15 seconds). * Player didn't take any swimming lessons (killed in a 3 block high pool of water) * Player's corpse is blistered with buckshots (killed by shotgun) * Player tried to get the doll back (killed by lava while fighting the Wall of flesh) * Player had too much to drink (killed by fall damage while tipsy) * Player went the wrong direction (killed by fall damage while confused) * Player is reconsidering his armor choices in the afterlife (killed while broken armor debuff is active) * Player's head burst open (killed by sniper rifle) * Player can still smell gunsmoke (killed with firearm) * Player's body is scattered into thousands of pieces, thanks to PvP (killed with double barrel shotgun) * Player took an arrow to the knee (killed by arrows) * Player wasn't very conservative with his/her ammo (killed after continuously firing automatic weapon for 7 seconds) * Player wasn't a fair player (chance of appearing when killed with an unobtainable item on their inventory) * Player was the boy/girl who cried wolf. (When killed by a wolf) * Player heard 'PvP Wins, Flawless victory.' (When killed by a player that took no damage) * Player was used as a meat shield against PvP (when killed 2 or less blocks in front of a player of the same team) * Player was scary-maze-pranked (chance of appearing When killed by The Possessed) * Player felt the Dryad's wrath(how did you!?) (When killed by Dryad's Bane debuff.) * Player had his eyes burst open. (When killed by Eye of Cthulhu, has a chance of appearing instead of other death messages) * Player's bones were scattered. (When killed by Skeletron's hands.) * Player's skull was cut in half. (When killed by Skeletron's head.) * Player got eaten by a worm which thought he/she was an apple. (When killed by the Eater of Worlds) * Player lost too much intelligence. (When killed by the Brain of Cthulhu. Creepers don't count.) * Player got stung. (When killed by Queen Bee) * Player dissolved in a big blob of gelatin. (When killed by King Slime) * Player was disintegrated into subatomic particles. (When killed by the Energy Accelerator in multiplayer) * Player thought that strange colored water was good. * Player tripped. (when killed by fall damage) * Player was crushed like a grape (when killed by getting stomped by Golem/giant turtles) * Player is searching for the Titanic (when drowned) * Player was scared to death (solar eclipse) * Player's blood was taken (vampire, vampire knives) * Player couldn't comprehend it (R'yleh, Cthulhu Craze, Elder God) * Player didn't understand the power of undead (when killed by Skeletron) * Player was eaten by a plant (when killed by Plantera, only in second form) * Player was eaten by a shark (when killed by Duke Fishron) * Player was pulverized into gel (when killed by King Slime) * Player was insect food (spiders) * Player thought that all fish were friendly (when killed by shark or Duke Fishron) * Player was too cold (when killed by any cold-related debuff) * Player forgot gravity (when killed by falling) * Player was eaten alive (when killed by WoF) * Player was zapped into dust (when killed by lasers.) * Player got too cocky (when quickly dies) * Player was impaled by ____ * Player didn't understand how it worked (lihzahrd traps) * Player was dissected for closer study (Dr. ManFly, Dr. Mad) * Player is feeding the fishes (drowning) * Player met a untimely demise (if player dies withing 5 minutes of spawning) * Player forgot the vegetation (if killed by any plant enemy) * Player was turned into a skeleton by piranha * Player was betrayed by PvP * Player forgot their brains (when Player doesn't move for 5 secs and dies) * Player caught the wrong fish (when summons Duke Fishron and leaves the ocean biome) * Player underestimated the power of gravity (fall damage) * Player was eyed to death by Eye of Cthulhu * Player didn't understand the local plants (plantera) * Player was stomped into dust by Golem * Player wasn't smart enough (Brain of Cthulhu) * Player is worm food (eater of worlds) * Player was eaten alive by Wall of Flesh * Player was burned into a crisp (fire attacks) * Player wasn't powerful enough * Player got smashed by PvP * Player is out of the game (hardcore only) * Player died * Player was impaled by PvP * Player's life was brutally ended * Player was cruelly murdered * Player had the life sucked out of them by PvP's vampire knives * Player was terrafied blade * Player was smashed like a bug (golem) * Player forgot to check for infections (poison) * Boss didn't approve of Player * Player thought wyverns were only in fairy tales * Player didn't know moths carry diseases (mothron) * Player was chopped up into little bits * Player Was lasered into ash (lasers) * Player is worm food (eater of worlds, destroyer, destroyer of worlds) * Player's wiring didn't quite work right (death from player placed traps) * Player didn't see the deadly spheres (deadly sphere) * Player betrayed his guide (wall of flesh) * Player was imprisoned underground by Terain.(when killed by Terain.) * Player forgot to aim(when killed by grenades) * Player got there legs chomped off(killed by killer rabbit) * Player forget about the holy hand grenade(killed by killer rabbit) * Player should have listened to the old manby dungeon guardian) * [Player forgot to jump(death by fall damage) * Player got run over(death by minecart) * I 'dread '''to think of what happened to Player (Killed in The Dread) * Player met a '''dreadful '''end (Killed in The Dread) * Player was melted by the God of Fire. (Killed by Solar God) *Player hugged the ground.(killed by fall damage) *Player forgot how wings work. (Death by fall damage while wings are in vanity) *Player got torn apart by the Giant Splicer. (Killed by the Giant Splicer) *Cinadron's cursed flames burned Player. (Killed by Cinadron, the Corrupted Queen) *Player got frozen, only to get melted away again. (Killed by the Brain Twins) *Player got turned into ugly dirt. (Killed by the Eater of Purity) *Player is now one with the Shadows. (Killed by the Shadow Player) *Darkness was filling the heart of Player (Killed by Bedravin, God of Darkness) *Player faded away (killed by Moon Lord) *ERROR: not found (killed by Fishtron Prime) *Player is now an meal for Cerberpus. (Killed by Cerberpus) *Player a fended an Indian (killed by Shahalk) *Player inhaled to quickly (killed by X-hale) *Player became a noob again and died. (killed by The Never Ending Eye) *Player just found out what falling is. (Killed by Fall Damage) *Player learned the true meaning of purification. (Killed by Purity Guardian) *Player is now mushed into bits. (Killed by Mushroom Biome Guardian) *Player was washed into the sand dunes. (Killed by Desert Guardian) *Player's mining plan was backfired. (Killed by Underground Guardian) *Player was deleted from the world forever. (Killed by Guardian of the Earth) *Player's head collided with skeleton rage. (Killed by Dungeon Guardian, 50%) *Player had his/her skull cut off by another skull. (Killed by Dungeon Guardian, 50%) *Player's chests went againt him/her. (Killed by a mimic) *Player knows what sand does to you. (Killed by Suffocation, 25%) *Player can't decide if he/she should touch sand ever again. (Killed by Suffocation, 25%) *Player has had a great time living. (Killed by Suffocation, 25%) *Player forgot how to breathe. (Killed by Suffocation, 25%, Drowning, 35%) *PVP cut off Player's limbs. (Killed by a piercing weapon in Multiplayer) *Player got a little too close. (killed by Star 879's Starstrike) *Player couldn't handle Player's Weapon (killed in PVP by Terrarian, Minishark, or Megashark.) *Player's fuel ran out. (when dying from fall damage with the Jetpack or Hoverboard equipped.) *Player is really bad at this game. (when dying from a pre-hardmode slime.) *Boss/Player was destroyed by the Ultimayhem. (when killed by Ultimayhem.) *Player need's to beehive himself. Sorry, I guess bee pun really sting. (Death by Queen Bee.) *Player Had A Bad Time. (Killed By A Skeleton Enemy) *Player Melted. (Killed By Meteor Head In Snow Biome) *Player Shouldn't Have Asked For This. (Killed By Greneyed, Triplet Of Dexterity) *PvP Had To Axe Player A Question. (Killed By Axe In Multiplayer) *Player fell infinitely. (Killed by touching the bottom of the Microscape). *Player forgot to check security. (Killed by Elysian Turret). *Player didn't know how to rebirth. (Killed by Dark Phoenix). *Player was obliterated. (Killed by Elysius). *Player thought they could escape (Leave hell while fighting the Wall Of Flesh] *Player couldn't stand the glare. (Killed by Eye of Cthulhu, The Twins, etc.) *Player didn't know what the doll did. (Wall of Flesh/Skeletron if summoned via killing the Clothier) *Player heard one last gobble. (Killed by Turkor, The Corrupted.) *Player had the tables turn on them. (Killed by Turkor, The Corrupted during a peck attack) *Player is just another victim now to the wall. (Killed by Wall of Flesh) *The last thing Player heard were gears... (Killed by a mechanical boss.) *Player's clutch kill failed. (Killed when a boss is below 1% health.) *Player should of trusted the old man. (Killed by Dungeon Guardian.) *Player lost to the Lord of the Failed Machines. (Killed by Ocram, Lord Of The Failed Machines.) *Player really wants more challenge, don't they? (Killed when maximum player health (The stat boosted by Life Crystals and Life Fruits) is below 10 HP.) *Player was misguided by the phrase "Home sweet home". (Killed when within 50 blocks of spawn.) *Player made life more difficult for everyone. (First death in Hardmode.) *Player died in an ancient war. (First death in War Mode.) *Player drowned (death in Atlantis) *Player was left with dirty remains... (death in The Remains...) *Player got toy -ified (Death in Toyland) *Player tried to be a daredevil (die in your first level Daredevil Quests) *Player is not a loon, that explains why they could not do it. (Die in second level Daredevil Quests) *You are not funny Player. (Die in third level Daredevil Quests) *You really ARE a LOON, Player. (Die in fourth level Daredevil Quests) *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Die in War mode Daredevil Quests/ Level 5 quests) *Player was a pathetic fool. (Death by Skeletron) *Player was too paralyzed with fear to fight back. (Death by Skeletron Prime) *Player didn't understand the Corruption/Crimson's power. (Death by The Necra) *Player dissapointed the sea people. (Death by Demented Neptune) *S♤♡R3€KT! (Death by Demented Marine) *Player flied too close to the sun. ( Death by Spirit of Flight or because of Icarus. ) *Player got outsmarted ( Death by any brain enemy ) *Player dissolved into slime, (Death by ''Dissolved debuff.) *Player player got waterburnt (Death by Demented Neptune phase 2) *Player drowned in gel (Death by a slime) *Player got incinerated in a flash (Death in hell) *Player got rolled on (Death by Roller) *Player got rick rolled (Death by Roller) 0.001% 1/5000 chance) *Player divided by 0 (Death by Corrupted Computer) *Player got corrupted (Death by Corrupted Computer) *Player forgot to save (Death by Corrupted Computer) *Player went into the trash bin (Death by Corrupted Computer) *Player.exe stopped working (Death by Corrupted Computer) *Player was consumed by darkness (Death by Dark Skeletron) *R.I.P. Player *Player Forgot how to exist *Player saw the face of a god. (Death by Moon Lord, Earth Lord, and any Spirit.) *Player was vaporized. (Death by lava.) *Player thought they were immune to fall damage. (Death to fall damage while having a Lucky Horseshoe in Reality Mode.) *0oF *Player Got 2 mad 4 dem bois (Death in Emotion Biome) *Who else wants to be at out of existence with Player *Player stepped on a plant and felt karma. (Death by plantera) *Player attempted to fight Vixusiaaxazartyyui's creator. (Death by plantera) *O snap, that looked bad! *Player got corrupted (Death by anything from the Corruption) *Player got turned to crimtane (Death by anything from the Crimson) *Stars went through Player’s chest. (Death by Staruid’s stars) *Are you bad at dodging? (Death by Staruid’s Red Giant stars, BTSL-300 and The Deathbringer’s bombs, and The Law’s nukes.) *Player under estimated the Law. (Die to the Law) *These aren’t your normal everyday bosses! These are, advanced bosses. (Death by any boss in The Fallen Ones or to any EX boss.) *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!!! (Death by Lucifer) *Player wasn’t fit to live on the Peace (Die in the Peace) *Player had a sugar rush. (Die in the Confection) *Player got forks stabbed on his chest. (Death by the Sharpener’s forks) *Player was erased from existence. Utterly. (Death by the Phantom's enraged day laser beam attack.) *Player is an eye. (Death by Septuplets.) *Player is an eye eye eye eye eye eye eye. (Death by Tredectuplets.) *Player ran out of time. (Death by Skeletron or Skeletron prime at 4:30 AM) *Player didn't allow much time. (Summoned Skeletron or Skeletron prime 5 seconds before daytime) *Player kicked the hornet's nest (Death by spawned bees from hives or hive blocks) *Oh no! Plantera didn't like that! (Death by Plantera outside Jungle) *Player should have done the enemy farming beforehand (Death by Red Devil or Lava bat) *It always feels like somebody's watching Player (Death by naturally spawning Eye of Cthulhu) *Player had a terrible night. (Death by naturally spawning Twins) *Player felt vibrations from deep below. (Death by naturally spawning Destroyer) *Player's air got colder around him/her. (Death by naturally spawning Skeletron Prime) *Player wasn't ready. (Death by spawning a boss but dying less than a minute in) *Player forgot to fight Skeletron. (Death by Dungeon Gaurdian) *Player's spawn wasn't safe enough to teleport to. (Death by recalling/magic mirror but something was at spawn and killed them) *Player didn't set the coordinates right (Death by teleportation potion and then dying 5 seconds later) *Player should of used a recall potion (Death by using a magic mirror but the animation took too long) *Player couldn't see anything (walking off a high ledge or walking into an enemy in complete darkness) *Player forgot to equip his stuff (Death while having better armor/accesories in your inventory than the ones you currently have on) *Player is too poor (Death wile trying to heal at the nurse without sufficiant money) *Player forgot to withdraw his/her money (same as the previous one but had money in his/her piggy bank/safe) *Player built their house too high (Death by a sky enemy while in a sutible home) *Player tried to fly away from PvP (Death by fall damage while fighting someone else) *Player tried to swim in lava to escape PvP (Death by lava while fighting someone else) *Player overestimated their immunity to lava (Death by running out of time on your accesory/potion while in lava) *''This Is Like Terraria Expert Mode.'' (Dying for the first time in expert mode) *Player's party got crashed. (Dying during a party) *Player went off the rails on a crazy train. (Fell of a minecart) *Player didn't understand that some of Minecraft's rules applied here too (Death from digging directly down into a deep drop or into lava or digging directly up and suffocating) *Player died as the prophecy foretold (Be the first person to find a heart crystal AND the first person to die in multiplayer hardcore) *Player found out how much damage a rune wizard did up close *Guys, Player is dead. (Death by getting shot off a high ledge by a ranged projectile) *What PvP does in his/her own house is his/her own buisness! (Walk into a house build by someone else and they kill you) *Player Entered Sandman (Death by a desert enemy) *Player Got A Little Drunk Last Night (Death after drinking an Ale) *Another Player Bites The Dust (Death by Queen Bee) *Player Got Welcomed To The Jungle. (Death 30 seconds after entering the jungle for the first time) *Player went somewhere. (Get killed at EXACTLY 5:00 pm) *Player Saw the place where the grass was green and the girls were pretty (get killed in a normal biome while a woman npc is on screen) *Player Kept on dreaming Even If It Broke his/her Heart. (Death in front of a bed) *Player Went Up Down, Up Down, Up down. (changed gravity way too many times right before dying) *Player Found strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night (Death by opening a door and letting in a horde of zombies) *Player Went Down To Georgia (Death by a Red Devil) *Player finally shut up (Death while under silenced debuff) *Player's death was cut out by Inro (Death while fishing or building) *Player was killed by the Warewolves Of London (Warewolf) *Player Forgot how to dodge (Death by any boss/miniboss/event boss if not moving) *Player Had A Good Time. Like That Reverse Psychology? (Death In Alternia) *The Void King Deemed Player Unworthy. (You Know Who Killed The Player) *Rodrigo And His Friends Beat Player Up. (Again, You Know Who Killed The Player) *Player got real hypnotized. (Death by Membrano.) *Player had lost to himself/herself. (Death by ShadowYou) *Gleam-O is too clean for Player to survive! (Death by Gleam-O) *Player is all geared up! (Death by Geargirez) *Player Had a fixed mindset (Killed by Mother Board) *Player was killed when PvP sprayed & prayed (Killed by another player using the PKP Pecheneg when more than 50 blocks away) *Player Had too much fun. (Death by the explosion of a Saiga-12 due to it overheating) *Player was strayed up. (Death by chaingun, submachine gun, PKP Pecheneg, or any other ludicrously-fast firing gun) *Player Hed a nice trip to Muzer Russia end vouldn't stops talking in zis Russian accent. (Death by PKP Pechengeg or Saiga-12 near 10 or more NPC-competible heuzez) *Player wasn't Gangsta 'nuf, homie (Death by submachine gun) *Player didn't die privately (Death whilst urinating (See: Bladder) *Player was publicly humiliated (Death while wearing soiled greaves (See: Bladder) on a multiplayer server with over 10 players) *Player wasn't clean (Death by the "Nasty Pants" debuff (See: Bladder) *Player disapeared without a trace (Death by disinegration) *Player just got oofed (Death By Reseting Character) *Player was emptied of essence (Death from any Emptiness enemy) Category:Gameplay Category:Vanilla Terraria